A new life?
by tamiki-kun
Summary: Ryou decides to help malik out with a new exhibit in tulsa, Oklahoma. What Ryou doesn't know is that this trip will change his life forever.


**Summery**: Ryou decides to help malik out with a new exhibit in tulsa, Oklahoma. What Ryou doesn't know is that this trip will change his life forever.

**A.N.**:This fanfic takes place after book three chosen and after season five. Alright this is my first fanfiction, so yah I wrote this at midnight insomnia sucks.

**disclaimer: I clearly do not own the house of night books or yu-gi-oh. Other wise i really dont think i'd be here.**

Ryou set down another box in in the dusty basement of the museum, the migrain pounding in his skull. He quickly returned to the truck to find malik sorting boxes of different items. Ryou coughed causeing Maik to jump and turn to his direction. Sighing he shielded his eyes from the blinding afternoon sun with the back of his hand. _Why did I let Malik talk me in to helping him move the exhibit to tulsa, oklahoma,_ he thought bitterly coughing again.

Malik stoped soting out items for a second. Concerned he asked " Are you alright Ryou."

When Ryou finished coughing he put on one of the fake smiles he had mastered when living with his yami and nodded. "yah, im fine" he lied. the truth was he had been feeling off all day. It had taken him till noon to wake up and since then he had had coughing fits and an overal crapy feeling.

After a few hours Malik had finally convinced Ryou to eather go back to the hotel and rest or to see a Ra damned doctor. On his way to the hotel was feeling worse and worse. Till he had to stop in an ally for a breather. Nausea creeping upon him. "this is worse than the plague" Ryou mummbled to himself.

And thats when Ryou saw him. _Is every one getting face tattos now a days?_ he woundered furrowing his brow. in the center of the strangers forhead was a sapphire cresant moon and on either side of it were pages fluttering down his jaw. Other than that he looked rather ordinary, black hair hazel that seemed to pirce into your soul, white button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Ryou Bakura. Night has chosen thee, thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee, hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night."(1) His voice sent chills down the young whitenette.

Panic set in as questions rose to the surface of Ryou's mind like, how does he know my name, who is this guy, what does my death shall be my birth mean, andwhat the fuck is the House of Night. But befor he could voice any of his questions it seemed as though his brain picked that moment to implode. Cluching his hands to his head as if to keep his whats left of his brain from leaking out, he collapsed to his knees and let out a stiffled cry of pain. Ryou lifted his head to ask the stranger what in Ra's name just happened but the stranger had fled. Leaving a confused and 'injured' Ryou alone with night now falling in.

Time seemed to pass agonizingly slow, and when ryou looked to the sky he saw the moon looking down on him as if watching over him. Then he felt somthin cool lick at his hand. He turned his head back down to the cold cement stardled to see a slight mist whisped around his hands and feet. Befor he could fully react Ryou let out another cought but this one was much more violent sounding like more of a bark.

_There is no chance in hell this day could get any wirder,_ Ryou thought to him self. That was untill the mist started talking to him in a concerned feminen voice," Ryou I can get you to help but you'll have to fallow me." As if to make a point he began to cough again this time blood staining the cement beneath him. "your not giving me much of a choice here are you?" a small smirk spread across his face.

The mist appeared to shimmer in the pale moon light. "Not really" came the amused voice of the mist. Ryou pulled him self to his feet and almost immediately a slight tug on his hands and feet and the mist began to lead him through the city.

Ryou was coughing by the time he reach his apparent destination which was a stone wall with a lrge iron gate. He had wiped the blood off his face useing the sleeve of his classic blue and white stripped shirt.(2) His vision was bluring and drowsyness was begining to take him. The mist nudged him forward to the gate and left him whispering, " The rest is up to you Ryou." Figureing now was as good a time as ever Ryou passed through the gate and did a double take when he saw a castle. _Who would need a castle here,_ he woundered.

Sleep was now over coming him, looking around he spotted an large oak tree. Draging his feet to the tree he decided to rest his eyes for a momment. alowing his bofy to go lip against the tree he slid down the rough tree bark. He closed his chocolate brown eyes and let out one last cough not bothering to wipe the warm blood thats now trickled down his as he sliped into uncontiousness.

**A.N.: **If there was spelling problems I'm sorry but I need an editor right now. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did not please refrain from flameing.

**(1). **this was quoted from the first book page 2 or 3.

**(2).** How many fangirls are going to kill me.

**future:**

1. should this be a one shot or should I continue?

2. if you want more should there be pairing?

3. friends? powers? enemies?

4. and the most horrifying of all .A real plot?


End file.
